A Taste of Fakery/References
Trivia *This is Mark Chang's first appearance on The All New Fairly OddParents!. * This is the first appearance of Princess Mandie in "The All New Fairly OddParents!", since her last appearance in "King Chang". * This is the first appearance of Mark Chang's best friends, Jeff and Erik, in The All New Fairly OddParents! since their last appearance in "Scary Godparents". * This is also the first speaking role of Mandie's parents. * In this episode, Ivan has his first kiss. References *'Bubsy' - Bubsy Bobcat, a notorious videogame mascot from the 90's, is indirectly mentioned as "an orange bobcat with an exclamation mark shirt", with Mark Chang saying that he won't recommend turning into that, referencing Rob Paulsen's role as the titular character in the failed Bubsy cartoon pilot, one of the roles that Rob is ashamed of. *'Aqua Teen Hunger Force' - When Mark Chang presents the Fake-i-fier 2.0, he says "Children, BEHOLD!" in a similar manner to Dr. Weird from Aqua Teen Hunger Force, whose catchphrase is "Gentlemen, BEHOLD!". *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' - At one point, when Mark Chang demonstrates the fake-i-fier, he transforms into Donatello from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Rob Paulsen voices both Mark and Donatello in the 2012 cartoon and also voiced Raphael in the 1987 cartoon. Neptunia also called Mark cute, which is a reference to Donatello's crush on April O'Neil in the 2012 cartoon, who is voiced by Neptunia's voice actress, Mae Whitman. *'Danny Phantom' - After Ivan finds out the flaws of the fake-i-fier and jokingly says "Hey, as long you don't transform me into an attractive female scientist-slash-ghost hunter!", Mark Chang turns him into Maddie Fenton from Danny Phantom, which was also created by Butch Hartman. Both Ivan and Maddie are voiced by Kath Soucie, while Rob Paulsen, the voice of Mark Chang, voiced Maddie's husband, Jack. When Mark says "You got a problem with jumpsuits?" after Ivan changes back, he references the episode "Control Freaks", in which both Jack and Maddie say this line. ** At the end of the episode, Cosmo poofs up an orange jumpsuit for Mark and a blue jumpsuit for Ivan, the same colors of the jumpsuits that Jack and Maddie wore. *'The Simpsons' - When Ivan tells Mark that he's prepared to make sacrifices when he's about to go disguised as Mark is similar to the scene where Bart wanted to go in disguise so that Lisa doesn't have to in the episode "I Love Lisa" of the Simpsons. The only difference is that Ivan went in disguise, while Bart didn't, and Lisa went with Ralph. *'American Dragon: Jake Long' - The fake name that Ivan gave to Astronov in his Yugopotamian disguise is Jake, the first name of Jake Long, the titular character of American Dragon: Jake Long, who is also voiced by Dante Basco. *'The Modifyers' - The fake name that Ivan gave to Neptunia in her Yugopotamian disguise is Lacey, named after Lacey Shadows from The Modifyers, who is also voiced by Mae Whitman. Category:References Category:References Pages Category:Trivia Pages. Category:Episode Trivia Pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!